


(I Only Wish That You Could See) The Way You Love Me

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [2]
Category: Megadeth, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Body Image, Body Worship, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dave tries to show Jonathan how he looks through his eyes.





	(I Only Wish That You Could See) The Way You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo prompt: mirrors/doubles  
> for the kinktober prompt: mirrors/doubles  
> just let me have my crack ships, please. they're so good.

Jonathan stands in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, fresh from the shower, completely naked. He eyes himself critically, making note of the gray in his hair, the bags and crow’s feet around his eyes, the white in his stubble. He’s getting older and starting to really show the signs of aging. 

He sighs and continues on down his body, frowning at his chest hair that’s not as dark as it once was, deciding he needs to keep waxing it off. It’s just better that way. His mouth turns down in a frown of disgust when he gets to his belly. He pinches at the bit of chub around his middle, scowling at it. He wishes it wasn’t there. He wishes it wasn’t so stubborn. No amount of dieting or exercise seems to get rid of it. 

He pinches it harder, wishing he could just pull it off and throw it away. He wishes he could mold himself like clay, shaping himself into the perfect form. Even his hips look a little pudgier than normal, he notes as he pinches the delicate skin there before moving on to his thighs. He keeps berating himself, mumbling under his breath about how unattractive he is and how much weight he’s gained. 

He stares back at his reflection, face hot with shame, tears of disappointment stinging his eyes. He doesn’t know how he let himself go. It’s a miracle Dave even gives him a second look these days. He always knew Dave was far out of his league, so much so they might as well not even be playing the same game, but for some reason, Dave picked him. Dave could have had Drew with his washboard abs and his dark hair and wrinkle free face. The thought soothes him a little, that Dave picked him, loves him. But he still wishes he looked better. Dave really deserves someone to show off, someone that can be arm candy for him. Jonathan doesn’t know why anyone would give him more than passing glance. 

Dave leans against the doorway, out of sight of the mirror, behind Jonathan. His heart breaks as he watches Jonathan tear himself down in front of the mirror, watching him pinch and pull at his own skin harshly. He catches some of what Jonathan says, the disgust in his voice. Things that Jonathan would never even think to say someone else, but things that spill so easily from his lips when he’s looking at himself. It hurts Dave to see Jonathan like this. Someone as beautiful as Jonathan should always feel beautiful.

Dave does his best, but he knows how hard it can be to defeat your own demons of insecurities, especially about your body. He knows Jonathan hides a lot from him in regards to that because Jonathan is afraid that Dave will get tired of him, tired of reassuring him that he still finds him attractive, still wants him. He knows how Jonathan is, what he thinks of himself. 

He pushes himself off of the door jamb and comes up behind Jonathan, winding his arms around Jonathan’s waist, making Jonathan startle. He presses kisses to the back of Jonathan’s shoulders. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Precious. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Dave asks softly in between kisses.

Jonathan’s face burns even redder, humiliation in the quiver of his voice. “I just….I don’t like what I see in the mirror much anymore.”

Dave wonders for a moment if there was ever a time Jonathan liked what he saw in the mirror. The thought hurts him when he figures that there probably isn’t. “What don’t you like?” 

“Everything. I’m getting grayer and grayer and the bags under my eyes are huge. The dark circles keep getting darker. I’m getting more and more wrinkles. I’ve gained so much weight. It’s just gross. I don’t know why you even look twice at me.” There’s anger and shame and misery in the roughness of Jonathan’s voice. 

Dave tightens his arms around Jonathan. “You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen all over the world. There’s no one that shines like you do. There’s no one that lights up a room just by walking in and smiling like you do. You are so gorgeous, you take my breath away even after all this time. You turn me on like no one else can. You’re so sexy to me that I still can’t help but stare at you when you walk by. Sure, you might have a few gray hairs and wrinkles, but all that shows me is the signs of the life we’re living together. And there’s nothing more beautiful than that. And the little bit of extra weight?” Dave rubs his hand across Jonathan’s belly.

Jonathan shifts, a little uncomfortable as he always is when someone draws attention to his chub. 

“That’s your happy weight. Everyone gets a little pudgier when they’re happy. And we’re so very happy. I’d rather you be a little heavier and happy than skinny and miserable. I think it’s so adorable too. You are the most beautiful person in the world. No one else compares to you, man or woman.” Dave pets the tiny chub softly. 

Jonathan smiles a little, despite the tears in his eyes. He really tries to take in Dave’s words, knowing Dave means them. He tries to see himself like Dave sees him, but it’s hard to break habits and beliefs and insecurities he’s held for years. “I’m sorry.” 

Dave shakes his head. “You don’t need to apologize to me. But maybe you should try to apologize to yourself sometime. I know you’d never think these things about someone else. So why should you think them about yourself? Easier said than done, I know. I still struggle with it too.”

Jonathan frowns and tries to turn around, but Dave holds him in place. “But you’re so gorgeous!”

Dave blushes faintly. “Thank you, Sweetness. I know you think I am, just like I think you are. And it helps. But ultimately the problem is not in how we see each other. It’s how we see ourselves and that’s what we need to fix. But it never hurts to show you how I see you. I wish I could show you what you look like to me. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. But I’ll do my best to show you now.” Dave’s touch turns more sensual, skating his hands over Jonathan’s warm, damp skin. 

Jonathan shivers, meeting Dave’s gaze in the mirror as Dave’s eyes darken with lust. Dave’s hands move over Jonathan’s body with the tenderest of touches and the softest of caresses. 

“No one turns me on like you do, Precious.” Dave breathes into Jonathan’s ear, pressing his hips against Jonathan’s ass, letting him feel how hard his cock is now. 

Jonathan moans softly, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he rocks back into Dave, blushing. 

Dave steps back from Jonathan for a moment to strip himself naked and then presses right back up against Jonathan, bare skin on bare skin. He moans, hands smoothing over Jonathan’s chest, pinching and rolling his nipples. “Every inch of your skin is perfection.”

Jonathan pants, whimpering as Dave teases his nipples, cock throbbing with the bursts of pleasure. “Please….”

“Look at yourself. Watch yourself. I want you to see how hot you look when you’re turned on, when I’m making you moan for me, when I make you come for me.” Dave growls. “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you are when you’re caught up in the pleasure I’m giving you.” His hands slide lower over Jonathan’s torso, fingers curling around his cock, starting to stroke him lightly. 

Jonathan finds it hard to focus on what Dave is saying to him and even harder to look at himself in the mirror, a blush staining his face red again, but he does as Dave tells him to do, trying to look at himself the same way Dave does and not find himself utterly ridiculous looking. 

“You make the prettiest noises for me. The way you blush all the way down your chest and belly is such a turn on for me.” Dave grinds his cock against Jonathan’s ass, moaning into his ear.

Jonathan shivers, his blush spreading down his torso after Dave’s hands. He watches it in the mirror, still feeling embarrassed, but not so uncomfortable now as the pleasure gets more intense. 

Dave brings one hand up to Jonathan’s mouth, fingers resting against his lips. “Suck them for me, Sweetness. Nice and wet.”

Jonathan takes Dave’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and teasing the sensitive tips with his tongue. He watches himself in the mirror and admits that Dave might have a point in this being hot. He does look kind of hot with Dave fingering his mouth like he’s fucking it with his cock. 

“Yessss, that’s it, Sweetness. Now you’re getting it.” Dave smirks triumphantly at Jonathan in the mirror, thrusting his fingers in and out of Jonathan’s mouth, putting on a bit of a show. 

Jonathan lets out a muffled moan, cock twitching in Dave’s grip as he continues to stroke it slowly, just enough to work Jonathan up, but not enough to get him off. 

Dave pulls his fingers out of Jonathan’s mouth and brings them down, pushing two inside of Jonathan, starting to work him open quickly, his need to be inside of Jonathan overtaking him a bit as his own cock throbs, demanding attention. “You’re so fucking sexy, Precious. You don’t even know how much you turn me on, how much I want you every day, how much I think about you and being inside of you, making you scream for me, making you come for me.”

Jonathan gasps, reaching out and grabbing the sides of the mirror, cocking his hips out for a Dave a little more, bending over a little, still watching what’s going on in the mirror. 

Dave works Jonathan open more, thrusting another finger inside of him, curling them against his sweet spot and stretching him out for his cock. “There’s no one I want more than you. Absolutely no one.”

Jonathan whines, thighs trembling as he struggles to keep himself upright. “Please…..”

Dave pulls his fingers out of Jonathan and spits into his palm, slicking his own cock up as best he can before guiding it down to Jonathan’s entrance, pushing inside of him slowly and steadily. They both moan as Dave rocks into Jonathan, getting himself fully seated before stilling. He looks at Jonathan in the mirror over Jonathan’s shoulder. 

“Look how beautiful you are. How sexy and gorgeous you are. You may not feel it all the time, but baby, believe me, if you could see yourself through my eyes, you would.” Dave whispers, voice strained with the effort of holding still inside of Jonathan. 

Jonathan looks at them in the mirror, finally able to see a little bit of what Dave sees in him, tears blurring their reflections. 

Dave smiles softly before he grips Jonathan’s hips lightly, starting to move inside of him, slow at first and then finding their rhythm of deep, firm thrusts designed to drive them both to ruin quickly. 

Jonathan drops one hand down from the mirror and starts stroking himself with the same pace that Dave uses on him, crying out for Dave as he gets closer and closer to the edge, tensing and trying to hold it off, wanting this to last a little longer. It’s no use as his orgasm drags him down under a wave of bright heat, drowning him in the pleasure Dave’s dealing to him, and he comes hard, his release splashing against the mirror as he shudders. 

Dave cries out as he comes at the same time Jonathan does, burying himself deep inside of Jonathan, moaning into his ear again. 

Jonathan whimpers at the rush of slick heat he feels from Dave’s release. He trembles a little bit, nerves feeling overworked from the intense pleasure. The aftershocks spark along his spine for a few more moments before the soft afterglow settles over them. 

Dave presses more kisses to Jonathan’s sweaty shoulders, humming softly. He gently pulls out of Jonathan and turns him around, staring at him with a soft expression, eyes full of love for him, before he pulls him down into a kiss, pouring all his love and desire and affection for Jonathan into the kiss, hoping he can convey one more time without words just how much Jonathan means to him. 

Jonathan sinks into the kiss with a soft noise, fingers curling in Dave’s hair, feeling much better than he did before. He breaks the kiss with a gentle smile, grateful he has someone like Dave who is always willing to take up a sword against his demons for him, who always wants to be the one to build him up when he’s being torn down, even when it’s his own doing. He loves how Dave can heal his scars and put his broken pieces back together again. He really is loving him whole. He can only hope he can give Dave back a fraction of what Dave has given to him. “Thank you so much.”

“I love you, Precious. I don’t want anyone to hurt you, even you.” Dave strokes his fingers down Jonathan’s cheek. 

“I love you too. I feel the same way.” Jonathan leans into Dave’s touch. 

Dave nods. “I know you do. Come on. Looks like you need another shower.” He smirks wickedly.

Jonathan chuckles and nods. “Who’s cleaning the mirror?” 

“Well, technically, it’s yours….” Dave laughs.

“Your fault. You made me.” Jonathan giggles, blushing. 

“Start the shower. I’ll clean it up.” Dave can’t resist pulling Jonathan in for another kiss.


End file.
